The Fall of the Future (Jōshō Arc 5)
by yoshi3000
Summary: Reality warper, Jōshō and his crew needed to get stronger. Their solution? Pay the world of Samurai Jack, a "visit" to plunder, kill, and pull the rug under both Aku and Jack. (Sequel to Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver) (Takes place during Season 5) -Villain protagonist-centered- (Crossovers) (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, Samurai Jack to Genndy and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read. Now for the warning:

This fanfiction will be depressing and make the original ending to Samurai Jack a happier one by comparsion! **And to clear something up, Immortal!Motoko will be referred to as Michiko.**

 **This story would take place in Season 5 of Samurai Jack**

* * *

 _"_ ** _Long ago, in a distant land,_** _I,_ ** _Aku_** _, the shapeshifting_ ** _Master of Darkness_** _, unleashed an_ ** _unspeakable evil!_** _But a_ ** _foolish_** _samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to_ ** _oppose_** _me. Before the final blow was struck, I_ ** _tore open a portal in time_** _and flung him into the future,_ ** _where my evil is law!_** _Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is_ ** _Aku..._** _"_

 _(Aku leaves and a new chilling voice has taken its place)_

 _"However, unknown to the foolish samurai or the bumbling Aku, was a new evil coming to swallow him up in the void of darkness. Unaware that this threat had knowledge of their world to a tee and a badass crew. With that in tow, the world will suffer under a new evil, under the wrath of I, **Jōshō."**_

* * *

 **The Fall of the Future**

 **Jōshō Arc 5**

* * *

(For new comers to the Jōshō Arc – the order)

\- You Just Had to Destroy That Planet – Jōshō Arc 1

\- Aftermath of Anistar – Jōshō Arc 2

\- Death's a Blessing, Immortality is a Curse – Jōshō Arc 2.5

\- Motoko Reconstructed – Jōshō Arc 3

\- Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver - Jōshō Arc 4

\- -(you are now here)- (You might want to read Steven Universe Blackthorned chapter 33 for a bit more context)

* * *

 **Recap:** Jōshō Shadow Blackthorn had gathered a crew to spread a wrath of villainy across the multiverse after some villains killed his wife, nearly a year ago. His new girl, Delia Dominator, his helpful immortal assassin, Michiko (formerly Motoko Aoyama), the immortal brawl, Keitaro Urashima, and the camp cook, Shinobu. He had gotten his hands on one of the Metsu Emeralds, gems with destructive warper energy and potency of seven Chaos Emeralds in **each one**. Due to an accident off-screen, he couldn't sense the other Metsu Emeralds, but he did sense Elvin's defeat. Seeing that he needs to get stronger than before, they decided to pay a world of Samurai Jack at Keitaro's suggestion.

* * *

Things were already to quite the start which Jōshō and his crew sat around a campfire in the middle of the woods. The woods showed signs of fall with falling leaves and cold weather. A year had changed Jōshō and his teammate.

He still stood at six feet and had his dark hair and crimson eyes. His hair was grown out a much to resemble Silver's hairdo. He had a black overcoat hung over his shoulders. It had his family kanji on the back outside in red and with a bloody design. The coat was studded with diamond metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. Underneath was a white collared with dark armored plated on the chest, black, and shoulders. He had dark pants, and matching boots. Paradise Lost was sheathed on his left and his BlackTab on his right. He also wore a simple diamond wedding band on his left hand showing his marriage to Delia Dominator. (Between that year, he and Delia got married.) Around his neck in a chain, he wore Jihi's old silver wedding band.

Delia Dominator-Blackthorn still had her pale-green skin, red freckles, pointy ears, bright pink eyes (sclera), and white hair that's been shaved into a lengthy mohawk (however, it was much more spiked and longer). She wore a revealing black blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose black sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the grey symbol of the Blackthorn family adorned on it, along with a metallic gray cape studded with diamond metals spikes on the shoulders, and black high heel pumps. Her body was a lot more toned from her year of training. She was now wielded a **BlackTab** as per family tradition, specifically Jihi's **old BlackTab** in a dark blue color clipped to her right. She had a diamond wedding band on her right hand's middle finger.

A year was rather good for Keitaro as he longer needed glasses. He wore a black motorcycle jacket, a metallic grey armored top, black leather pants, and matching boots. He was at the same height and wore dark shades with black fingerless gloves.

Shinobu changed most of the year having adjusted to villainy. She stood now at 5'4" still having a lithe frame. Her blue hair was streaks of black in it and came to her shoulders. Her bust size had to what Aoyama used to be at (at 86 cms). She wore a matching black motorcycle jacket, a light blue tank top, dark blue colored pants, and white sandals.

Michiko had changed little over this year as she was still the amazon woman she was only looking a little closer to her older sister, Tsuruko. She had a new outfit as well to wear casually saving the black bodysuit for "worthy battles". Her long black hair was still worn loose and some of it worn over an eye. She wore a Black Rose Chinese cheongsam that showed her legs, along with a black jacket. she also wore stud earrings on both ears, had red painted fingernails, and no lipstick. Her swords were sheathed on her side.

"The fire is dimming." Michiko said. "I thought the samurai's corpse would be good firewood."

Jōshō got up and blasted the corpse to increase the fire's heat. Yes, they had killed the samurai. How? A bullet to the head from a silenced sniper rifle from Keitaro. They didn't really respect him enough to fight him head on. Samurai Jack didn't get no hurrah, no nothing. Keitaro held Jack's katana is his hands.

"What should we do with it? It can't kill innocents." Keitaro remarked.

Jōshō just took it up and looked to his Metsu Emerald.

"Metsu Control." Jōshō said channeling the energy of the Metsu Emerald into his Warper's Will.

Tainting the sword with a mixture of his Warper's Will and Mad Jack's essence from the corpse, the sword's metal before as black and cold as Aku giving off an evil air to it. The only weapon to defeat Aku was now in the hands of a villain able to taint it. Let that sink in.

"I shall call it Tainted Wrath." Jōshō said spawning a sheath for it out his BlackTab. "It's best, I keep this."

"I keep his electrical trident, I'm calling it Spark Spear." Delia said taking it.

"His laser pistol's mine. I'm making it my own sidearm. I'm totally naming it Haruka." Keitaro said putting the pistol in his new holster.

"I'd like his kunai, I can lace them with poison." Michiko remarked.

To the group's surprise, Shinobu wanted the mini-gun to which she used an empty capsule to store it with ease on her side. With the BlackTab, Jōshō scanned and duplicated Jack's motorcycle for them all to get one each. As they all got on, they looked back at the burning corpse.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll make sure that everyone you know, love, and hate will join you in death. Thanks for the sword." Jōshō said using one final blast to evaporate the body.

As they rode away, Jōshō cleared his throat.

"We'll be going the episodes as canon goes, but we'll be twisting the story to serve us. Any questions?" Jōshō asked.

"What do we about Ashi and her sisters?" Keitaro asked.

"We do need a camp whore…Kenji has that over us. But I don't want Ashi, too cliché. We can sell her to the sex arcade or Cherie. Either one will pay good money for her." Jōshō said.

"I'm game for that. Let's make sure we neutralize Demongo. Can't have him after us." Delia remarked.

"Right, dear." Jōshō remarked. "Let's move out!"

They took off further down the road to ready themselves, a darker canon was about to begin.

* * *

(A/N: Some start! Yeah, Jōshō is going to in a sense worse than Aku, but those who have read the earlier Jōshō Arcs know this well. This fanfic will be projected to be about 11 chapters long for the most part (each chapter onwards being a twisted canon to the Season 5 episodes). This fanfic will be taking place around the same place as " **Not Another High School Fanfiction** ", and if you've read chapter 33 of Steven Universe Blackthorned, you'd know why. Like NaHSf, this chapter is meant to set up the plot and describe the new looks for our villain protagonists. What's next for our villains? Will the world realize the samurai is dead? What of the daughters of Aku? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, Samurai Jack to Genndy and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read.

* * *

 _" **Long ago, in a distant land ,** I, **Aku** , the shapeshifting **Master of Darkness** , unleashed an **unspeakable evil!** But a **foolish** samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to **oppose** me. Before the final blow was struck, I **tore open a portal in time** and flung him into the future, **where my evil is law!** Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is **Aku...** "_

 _(Aku leaves and a new chilling voice has taken its place)_

 _"However, unknown to the foolish samurai or the bumbling Aku, was a new evil coming to swallow him up in the void of darkness. Unaware that this threat had knowledge of their world to a tee and a badass crew. With that in tow, the world will suffer under a new evil, under the wrath of I, **Jōshō."**_

* * *

 **The Fall of the Future**

 **Jōshō Arc 5**

 **Chapter 2: (XCII) Distorted Villains being Heroes**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in one of the many desert villages. They had paid tribute to Aku and managed not to piss anyone off. Despite this, the village was still attacked by new and improved Beetle Drones. Only one family managed to flee, the Emoji family. The mother Bue had fled with her daughter Hali, and the infant son in her arms Te. The husband was long dead and crushed under a drone. As they fled, Hali fell into a pile of oil voicing her disgust through her antennas. This family communicated by making images between their antenna hence they got the surname Emoji. Bue now wished they had another ability instead because they were now surrounded. Bue turned to her daughter Hali to hug her one last time.

"I-love-you!" Bue said through her antenna.

Before the Beetle Drones could even attack, they were frozen as ice encased them and froze the ground around the fearful family. The source of it, Josho stabbing the ground with Paradise Lost. Normally, he'd let the drones kill them, but he realized he'd be flipping off Aku if he did stop them. Josho and his crew rode up to the family. They were in rags and shaking in fear of the newcomers. Josho got off his bike and walked up the huddling three.

"I see you were about to be killed there." Josho said. "Me and my team can slay them off for you…at a price."

"No-$." Bue stated through her antenna while still frazzled.

"The price we're asking for requires no money, am I right guys?" Josho said.

Delia, Motoko, Shinobu, and Keitaro all agreed.

He rolled a hand through the alien dog mother's hair and she caught on to exactly what they wanted.

"The look in your eyes tell you're catching on. Just you...we'll leave your kids out of this." Josho stated. "Blackthorn's honor."

Bue nodded.

"All right, who wants to off them?" Josho asked his crew.

"I'll do it." Michiko remarked unsheathing the Hina Blade. "I need some fun."

Michiko got up with her blade glowing red. With several strikes, the robotic mooks were in pieces and Motoko hadn't broken a sweat. Bue had hoped it would have taken longer than three minutes so she could mentally prepare. She really didn't like these "saviors" as they felt like savage wolves ready to devour her. Either way, the borgs were dead and Bue had to pay up. The mother was shaken as she could feel Michiko and Keitaro eyeing her. Bue had those wide purple eyes and her rags hung loosely to her nubile turquoise body. Using a simple bout of warper's will, Shinobu and Josho caused Hali and Te to fall asleep long enough.

"I have some sense of decency, but you won't have that for long." Josho said lewdly.

Bue needed to do what was needed for her family. She sighed and begin to the removes rags covered her body revealing her nubile body to them all. Bue had no idea she was going to pleasing all…of them.

 **(A/N: As a mercy, I won't write a lemon of that. Bue's just too cute.)**

It had been an hour, and Bue was exhausted. She was on the ground shivering. Her rear sore and bruised, bite marks on her chest and neck, fluids seeping out her orifices, and her mouth tasting of sausages and clams. Josho and the crew was re-dressed and all relived.

"Well cutie, you took it like a champ. Surprised you're into have your ass smacked." Josho remarked. "While I'm not a nice guy, I'll give you this."

Josho dropped a capsule near her face to which Bue fumbled with being opening it. It revealed a spacecraft to travel it fully stocked. Bue was rather surprised by this act of kindness. The team got on their bikes.

"You'll find some better clothes to wear in there and food. Least I could do." Josho said revving his bike as he and his team rode away.

"So, we're going to save the village attacked by Scaramouche?" Delia asked.

"No, I used up all my kindness. We'll go into the woods and rest in the ship." Josho remarked coldly.

He ignored the plume of smoke coming from the village as they took to the woods. Once in the woods, they got to a clearing big enough to release the Pavlovena. They parked their bikes inside it before going up to the living room of the ship to crash for a bit. Michiko practiced her katas, Shinobu got to cooking, Keitaro worked on upgrading Haruka wanting to add a freeze option, Delia was eating a piece of leftover chocolate cake, and Josho pulled up the holo-screen to check on the status of bounties.

"Seems my bounty shot up like a rocket." Josho said getting the crew's attention. "The Warper News Network* put it at number 4 on the most wanted list."

"What about our bounties?" Keitaro asked.

Josho pulled them all up on a list.

 **"Amoral Ace"** Josho Shadow Blackthorn - 50,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active

 **"Doombringer Dominatrix"** Delia Dominator-Blackthorn – 47,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Survivor Swordswoman"** Michiko (formerly Motoko Aoyama) – 46,800,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Hina Hellraiser"** Keitaro Urashima – 46,500,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Shy Snake"** Shinobu Maehara – 998,000 – 6th Rank – Active

"Oh, come on, I don't even have a million to my name!" Shinobu said upset.

Keitaro was pleased with his bounty.

"Who comes up with the epithets?" Delia asked.

"Someone who gets paid way too much." Michiko said. "At least they have a good image of me for my poster."

Michiko's poster picture was her slicing a tank in half, Delia's was her having a death grip on some random mook, Keitaro's was him beating up Chiang, Shinobu's was the most innocent of just her in yukata cooking, and Josho's was him using Paradise Lost for the first time.

"You know, Kenji has a team name, but we really don't." Josho said. "I think we need to fix that. Any ideas?"

"The League of Shadows?" Michiko suggested.

"The Insiders to invert the Outsiders?" Shinobu suggested.

"Chaos Faction?" Keitaro remarked.

"Maybe the Tribe of Darkness?" Delia suggested.

"DC did it, that's dumb, good but no, and lastly that one's taken by some warper who thinks he's tough." Josho said in thought. "It needs to match our theme."

"How about the Amoral Shadows?" Michiko suggested.

Josho stopped pacing and smiled gleefully. That smile confirmed that this ragtag team was now the **Amoral Shadows**. After Shinobu finished cooking a meal of ramen that Naruto would envy, the Shadows ate before starting their training regimens. Josho and Delia fought in a similar style in using any weapon they have on them. Delia was able to piece together parts from her old suit make a new sword similar to Paradise Lost. It was a graceful o-katana was a literary name just it's "husband", **Masque of the Red Death. Delia kept it stored in the BlackTab to make it a surprise attack. Michiko was training in her hand to hand combat. Keitaro practiced how to quick draw Haruka and his aim. Shinobu was practicing with on fighting style focusing on leg work like Elena, Juri Han, and Sanji by lifting weights with her legs.**

* * *

The High Priestess was at her wits' end with one of her daughters. Ashi kept raving that the samurai was already dead, even though it "proved" otherwise. The High Priestess called Ashi crazy, but even Ashi felt her mother wasn't all there. Unlike the canon universe, this Ashi was a bit more defiant and questioning.

"I feel it, mother! The samurai is already dead!" Ashi raved.

"Isolent child! The samurai is alive! Don't make me discipline you!" The High Priestess said threateningly.

Everyone in the cult knew it was an idle threat. Just a week ago, Ashi beat her mother up to a bloody pulp over trying to punish her by taking her meal away. The sisters kept on with their training as they didn't want to stir Ashi's wrath. Ashi was rather more competent than her sisters, but not enough to question why they worship Aku in the first place.

* * *

Finally, after some time, Josho and the Amoral Shadows arrived at the village attacked by Scaramouche to find one woman alive missed by the robot assassin. Keitaro promptly shot her with Haruka in the head.

"Oh…thanks, baby for finishing her off." Scaramouche remarked. "But who are you guys?"

"We're the Amoral Shadows." Josho said. "And we're here for you."

"I don't do teams, babe." Scaramouche said scatting a bit in his word.

Keitaro's response to shoot the robot assassin's flute out of his hand.

"We're not here for you join us. We're here to kill you. No hard feelings, **babe.** " Keitaro said coldly.

"Let me do the honors, I want to prove I'm worthy of a million-dollar bounty!" Shinobu said cracking her knuckles.

Keitaro stepped back and Scaramouche got back his flute.

"Well little babe, I won't have mercy because _Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... I'm Scaramouche the Merciless! The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihil…._ gurkk!" Scaramouche said as Shinobu vanished to reappear to slam a fist in the robot's face.

"You talk a lot of shit." Shinobu said heated.

Scaramouch cracked his neck glaring at the girl who interrupted him. No body interrupts Scaramouche and lives…except Aku. Music had kicked in signaling the start of a battle.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] – Big Gete Star)**

 **Scaramouche vs Shinbou**

 **FIGHT!**

Scaramouche got up his flute and played a tune to start his musical telekinesis. Forming a golem out of rocks, he set it on Shinobu. Shinobu flipped back to avoid being crushed bouncing off a house to kick the golem through another house. The golem trudged up as Shinobu took a stance. Scaramouche used his flute to make three more golems. Shinobu focused ki around her body as the golems leapt to strike.

"Destruction Dome!" Shinobu said releasing a huge amount of ki from her body forming a red dome around her.

The technique was a rip from a certain geist's technique, but the dome was designed to shred anything that near the dome. The dome tore up the golems and Shinobu dispersed it shocking Scaramouche.

 **(Cues: One Piece Soundtrack – FIGHT)**

Before Scaramouche could use the flute, Shinobu used Rapid Movement/Shave to vanish from his vision.

"Where are you, babe?" Scaramouche said looking and moving about.

"Behind you, baby!" Shinobu said.

Scaramouche turned around only to get kicked right in the chest from the front from the shy snake. Scaramouche staggered but threw his own punch.

"Iron Body!" Shinobu said right before his punch handed on her face.

The part he hit had turned silver as steel and hurt the robot's hand. Scaramouche's face contorted in pain only for Shinobu to challenge ki in her fist to uppercut him into the air. Vanishing with Rapid Movement into air, she charged ki into her hands to double axe handle him into the ground leaving a crater. As the music ended, she landed the coup de grace in crashing her feet into his back to cripple him.

 **(Music End)**

"Well done, Shinobu. Not too bad at all." Josho praised.

"Most impressive." Michiko said.

"You da woman!" Delia cheered.

Keitaro had a small smile on his face proud of Shinobu of holding her own. The team crowded the musical assassin before Josho took Scaramouche's smartphone to crush it.

"Here's a little secret for you. Samurai Jack is dead, because we killed him." Josho said showing the assassin Jack's tainted sword. "That doesn't mean, Aku's going to live. We'll kill him too. You can keep that secret to your grave."

Using Tainted Wrath, he silenced the musician for good and Shinobu had the honor of absorbed the warper energy off him to empower herself. Josho took up the tuning fork sword to pocket.

"Now with that over, the Daughters are soon to come. So, we decided on which one to take." Josho asked.

"Why the Daughters of Aku? Hear me out when I say this, but the Scotsman's Daughters would be much more useful. One would be hard to break, but more use in the long run." Keitaro said.

Josho was surprised at the assessment.

"Well, I guess I should make you the team genius bruiser." Josho said with a smile. "But you're right. However, we'll still capture the Aku daughters and sell them off."

"Can we do the direct route?" Delia asked. "It'll save us time, plus we'll have more time to gather energy off the planet itself."

"Fine with me, my love. Let's roll out, on foot." Josho said as the group capsulized their bikes.

The group walked away having no idea that Scaramouche had missed another one, a man who witnessed the fight and the fact they said they killed the Samurai. He had to go something about this, and trudged away in the opposite direction despite being injured. He had to get help….

* * *

"Your training is complete, now go KILL THE SAMURAI!" The High Priestess said before Ashi threw her mask at her.

The Daughters of Aku raced out with Ashi only wanting to prove this was all futile. The Daughters of Aku were hoping their numbers would be enough against the Samurai. They had no idea they would face a foe worse than the Samurai and just as cruel as Aku.

* * *

(A/N: XCII is done. This one was rather quick, but it nailed the points I wanted to set up. Look forward to more next time! Due to the hurricanes, this will be on hiatus. I need my home to have power and my laptop's dead key fixed before I can focus on my main works. This applies to the other big ones too.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, Samurai Jack to Genndy and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read.

* * *

 _" **Long ago, in a distant land,** I, **Aku** , the shapeshifting **Master of Darkness** , unleashed an **unspeakable evil!** But a **foolish** samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to **oppose** me. Before the final blow was struck, I **tore open a portal in time** and flung him into the future, **where my evil is law!** Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is **Aku...** "_

 _(Aku leaves and a new chilling voice has taken its place)_

 _"However, unknown to the foolish samurai or the bumbling Aku, was a new evil coming to swallow him up in the void of darkness. Unaware that this threat had knowledge of their world to a tee and a badass crew. With that in tow, the world will suffer under a new evil, under the wrath of I, **Jōshō."**_

* * *

 **The Fall of the Future**

 **Jōshō Arc 5**

 **Chapter 3: (XCIII) The Daughters' Kafkaesque Losing Battles**

* * *

Jōshō and his team were traveling through the woods near the river. They had plans to confront the Daughters of Aku. Simply put, they were going to promptly capture them and disable them. Once they got deep into the woods, the team layed in wait for them to come. Nearby, the Daughters were on the run searching for the Samurai. Of course, Jōshō and the team left a fake trail with their Warper's Will. If they were properly trained, they would have released something was wrong like the fact, the trail split into five different directions. But, they split up anyway.

-Jōshō vs Aoi (Katana) and Ami (Kusarigama)-

The katana wielder and the kusarigama user walked in silence. Each trail was sent to be far enough for the other sisters to not interrupt or get wise to the trap. Aoi and Ayi saw what appeared to the Samurai sitting in a meditate pose.

"Prepare to die, Samurai!" Ayi said throwing her sickle at the "Samurai" to pull him toward her.

The "samurai" was actually a dummy with a bomb that blow up in Ayi's face sending her flying face first into a tree cracking her mask and giving her a concussion.

"Show yourself!" Aoi said not showing concern for her dizzy sister.

"You asked for it." Jōshō said before jumping down from a tree with his sword, Paradise Lost, in his hand.

"You are not the samurai." Aoi said as Ayi staggered trying to regain her balance.

"And you're a fool. The samurai is mine." Jōshō lied.

"You'll fall like the rest." Aoi said charging at it.

They came to a clash of blades and they appeared evenly matched. However, Jōshō was about to show the new techniques he learned over the year. Using an iaido technique, he bashed Aoi in the face with the pommel of his sword sending her back. Like Ryker and Akira, Jōshō also studied techniques from a certain green haired swordsman. But unlike Ryker, Jōshō made an effort to get training from Mihawk, himself just like Akira did.

"Frostonium Drive: 36 Caliber Phoenix!" Jōshō said as his katana glowed icy blue.

Leaping back to gain distance and dodge a strike from Aoi, he holds Paradise Lost horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the freezing air compressed projectile spiraling towards Aoi. Aoi tried to block it only to get frozen solid by the cold air projectile. Jōshō held back on purpose not wanting to kill her. He walked up to the staggering Ayi and with a chop to the neck sent her to unconsciousness.

"And that's that." Jōshō said satisfied.

-Michiko vs Abi (Dual Sai)-

Abi came to the river finding the trail ended there. Michiko was watching her from a distance with a perverse smile on her face. A year with Jōshō had turned the former Motoko Aoyama into quite a pervert. When you're given freedom, you tend to go nuts with it. Michiko was no exception basically becoming a rather hypersexual person. She eyed Abi's curves and body slowly. Abi had the feeling she was being watched. Michiko really didn't want to harm her, but she knew Abi wasn't going to yield without force. So, Michiko came out.

"Look I like you and I want you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Michiko said cracking her knuckles.

Her swords were sheathed. Abi raised her sai before throwing one right at Michiko. Before the sai got close to between her eyes, Michiko vanished leaving an afterimage causing the sai to vanish as well. Michiko had caught it, but Abi hadn't seen it. And that sai clocked in for about over 50 mph, but Abi could hear Michiko's mocking laughter.

"Such a sharp girl, yet you're pretty much close to bimbo. Only difference is you're only good for fighting." Michiko said hidden to Abi's vision. "But alas, you suck at that to."

Abi, in her frustration, threw her sai in the direction of the voice, but got no sound. Before Abi could react, Michiko rushed her sending her up against a tree. Honing her energy into her palms and combining it with Warper's Will, Michiko jettisoned into Abi a feeling of immense pleasure. Being that she never felt anything like before, she passed out after just one orgasm. Michiko let Abi's body slump to the ground.

"Better get used to that. Depending on what happens next, you'll be feeling a lot more." Michiko said with a smirk.

-Keitaro vs Ani (Kanbo)-

Ani didn't get a fight. The arrived she got there, she was shot in the face with a suppressing/concussive blast from Keitaro's sidearm Haruka. Iaido really helped his speed to in arming and disarming. It was a bit tricky for guns, but Keitaro was ready to make do.

-Shinobu vs Ashi-

It was luck of the draw that those two would be fighting. Shinobu cracked her knuckles and with a well-timed eye blast destroyed Ashi's weapon. Shinobu jumped down with her slippers changed into ninja sandals. This was a battle of unarmed combat.

 ** _(Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 OST - Forest Hideout)_**

The music set the mood as Shinobu and Ashi charged at each other. Both nailed each other in the face each drawing blood. Shinobu used a kiai to send Ashi back, but she stood her ground kicking the chef in the stomach. That would definitely leave a bruise, Shinobu thought. Taking a stance, her body hardened under her Tekai Stance. Ashi's punches had hurt less, and Shinobu gave a front kick sending Ashi back into a tree. Shinobu made a few handsigns and channeled her ki.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Shinobu said.

She was concealed underground and dragged Ashi down into the earth, robbing her of her mobility. Ashi was completely unable to move after she was shoved underground, and Shinobu shot out of the ground.

"Release me and I might spare you Aku's wra—" Ashi said before Shinobu kicked her face in to shut her up. "Gahhh…"

Getting a scoop of dirt in her hand, Shinobu used Warper Edit to edit the dirt to give it properties of knockout dust before blowing it on Ashi's face. She slumped over asleep, and Shinobu rubbed her bruised face.

"At least, it's a bruise and nothing's broken." Shinobu said.

 ** _(Music Ends)_**

-Delia vs Avi (Dual Butterfly Swords) and Acai (Naginata)-

Delia twirled the Spark Spear around her hands as she stood in the trees. She had poured water all over the ground where Avi and Acai would come. Once they did, Delia leapt down stabbing the ground with the spear triggering an electrical pulse through the wet ground. Delia's body was off the ground holding the spear airborne. Acai and Avi screamed out in evident pain but pushed forward to strike. The electric shock wasn't meant for major damage, but more of the tipping point. With acrobatic skill, Delia twirled forward smashing both her feet into Avi's face pulling the Spark Spear out of the ground. Avi dropped one of her swords.

"You two are formidable, but it won't be enough." Delia said blocking a strike from Acai's naginata with Spark Spear.

Triggering the electricity on the spear, Delia electrocuted Acai's naginata burning her hands further which made her drop her naginata.

"What are you? A demon like Aku?" Acai asked as Delia preformed a spin kick that hit Avi square in the face cracking her mask.

"No. I'm much worse than Aku." Delia said with a fanged grin.

Without looking back at Acai, Delia fired out a Death Beam from her left index finger pointed behind her. The attack tore through Acai's body near the heart sending her into a state of disorientation which got her to drop her other sword. Avi flinched as Delia turned to face Acai to blast her with two more Death Beams to each leg to disable her movement before turning back to Avi.

"I'd say give up and I won't beat you up. But that'd be a bold face lie." Delia said maliciously producing a dark aura.

Delia had gained a slew of new abilities and skill over that year and one of her favorites was producing killer intent. It was having its effect on Avi and Acai who were remotely getting terrified of her.

"Shave." Delia said before vanishing.

Avi would fall victim to a vicious combo, Darkness Blaze. Avi would see Delia coming too late as Delia reappeared slamming her elbow into her face shattering her mask which cut her face. Delia's elbow was shielded with Iron Body which only added to the pain Avi was in. Delia charged ki into her palm before giving a palm strike to the stomach sending a rush of ki into Acai's stomach. Delia kneed Acai between the legs before using Finger Pistol to impale Acai's shoulder with her fingers. Acai somehow forced herself up to which Delia used Avi's own body to smack Acai into the tree.

"You interrupted my combo!" Delia screeched giving Acai a blow to the solar plexus.

Avi would be painfully beaten with Iron Body-enhanced punches until she finally passed out. It took seventeen punches to get her to pass out, and Delia's hands was coated with Avi's blood. Acai was already out cold from being hit in the plexus.

"And another one bites the dust." Delia said relaxed.

* * *

Now aboard the Pavlovena, the team dragged the bodies of the Daughters of Aku into the ship's lab. They were quickly restrained.

"Ok, let's decide what we are going to do with them." Jōshō said. "We agreed we can't keep them as camp whores being that's cliché."

"I have a suggestion. Why not sell them to Merch?" Shinobu said innocently.

Jōshō had to laugh at that.

"Yeah. No. Merch ain't exactly trusting me at the moment and I've rather not involve him. However, you did remind me of his last clients. I have an idea." Jōshō said. "We could use an ally or two."

Jōshō brought up two faces on the supercomputer. "Third Oracle" Shinji Ikari of EVA Universe 12307551 who didn't have a warper bounty yet and "Spiral Slayer" Desmond Bishops, a fellow 10th level warper, who was wanted for 20 million.

"Here's what we'll do. Ashi will be sent to Shinji and his friends. If I recall, that Shinji is hosting his NERV friends for Death Battles." Jōshō said with a malicious smirk.

"So…sending them her will make them more likely to for them to do a favor for us." Delia said with a smirk.

"I'll start the process of removing the dark powers off them." Michiko said readying her ki.

Michiko stepped in front of the team and glowed with a white aura. Using her warper powers, she cast the aura onto the seven slowly wiping their memory of their mother within them.

"It is done. What are you doing to do about Desmond?" Michiko said.

"I'll send Ami to him. Unlike that gutless speedster, Akira and Genevieve haven't gotten to him yet. There's still a chance he could be on my side. And if he doesn't, there's nothing lost." Jōshō said looking over Desmond's record. "After all, nothing gained if I don't take a chance."

That speedster was Alex Cephon. Jōshō didn't respect him at all finding him a waste. Didn't help that Alex was at the moment, the weakest in power of the second generation 10th level warpers (any 10th rank warper that came after Akira, Genevieve, Katsumi Jade, and Kaneda Blackthorn). On the scale, Desmond had surpassed Alex power level wise after beating Jerry. However, power levels are pretty much a measuring contest. Jōshō decided to manipulate her mind a bit with his own Warper's Will giving her some semblance of normality. Jōshō and Shinobu took Ami out of the room before Shinobu using boiling oil to wash off the tarred skin. Once done, Ami was imprinted with the Warper's Secret in her mind making her a warper. Jōshō handled registration, and Ami was promptly sealed into a rice cooker with the Evil Containment Wave.

"Thankfully, warper phones have apps for controlling people. Like the King's App." Jōshō said using his BlackTab to skillfully program a basic one tailored to Ami.

With a scan of her, the app was set. Jōshō sent it to Desmond with a little message, " _Have fun with your new toy! P.S. The app you'll get on your Warper device will auto-activate so Ami will obey your voice. Cheers, Jōshō._ "

The rice cooker was put in a bubble made of warper energy with the words open me on it and Jōshō sent it off. The bubble was set to teleport right on Desmond's bed set that only Desmond could pop it. Ami probably got the nicer fate. Jōshō spawned out three Spark Galaxy 6 phones (basically the Galaxy S6 for warpers) with the King's App in each one for programming Ashi. Ashi got her mind manipulated by Jōshō and her skin exposed by Shinobu. She was sealed into a rice cooker as well. Unlike Desmond, Jōshō knew he'd have to take different measures. He packed it all into a cardboard box and he also tossed in an interdimensional cable box and DVDs for One Minute Melee for thanks. Jōshō called up what was essentially warper UPS to deliver the package. A deliveryman showed up, Jōshō gave him the package, and he was off to deliver it after Jōshō paid him. In that package was a similar note,

 _"Shinji and company:_

 _Figured you need these OMM DVDs. These fights are a bit more uncomfortable so take my advice and don't bet on them. Let those NERV fools do that for you. In this package also has a slave girl for you to whatever you want. You can control her with your new warper smartphones as they come with the works and a special app for Ashi. There's also an interdimensional cable box. That thing that lets you watch any possible reality as a television show. Maybe use it to have a movie night or whatever._

 _Enjoy,_

 _Jōshō Shadow Blackthorn_

 _P.S.: I may call upon you for a favor someday. Don't disappoint."_

With those two dealt with, the rest five were shipped off to Planet Servus to be made slaves for some lucky trainers.

"With that done, I guess we can skip dealing with that giant creature or the wolf." Jōshō remarked to his team.

"I can set the ship to follow the canon path." Keitaro said putting in the commands to do.

"Good. We can stop at that city those two stopped it. I feel like Purging." Jōshō said with a smirk.

"Same here!" The rest of team yelled.

* * *

Aku sat in his throne room completely bored out of his mind. The session with the therapist wasn't that productive.

"Even if the samurai died, it would be a hollow victory. I'm just bored…and the worst part is I can't do it all over again. I destroyed all the damned portals." Aku said in a slump. "If only there was some excitement!"

Aku had no idea that wish was soon to be granted. Monkey's paw would be his demise.

* * *

(A/N: Well this was a productive chapter. Stuff got done and so forth. While this and Kenji story are for the most part, self-contained, I made an exception with this one to do some world-building. Let's see who catches the Servus reference. Either way, about the Alex bit, I will say that Desmond is a bit stronger than Cephon. Not counting Ace or the half-sibling yet to be revealed, there are exactly **_twelve_** 10th second-generation level warpers as of now (Akira, Genevieve, Merch, Katsumi I, Kaneda, Yoshinari, and Zone-Tan's father would be the first generation 10th level warpers). So, Alex is still in the top ten…even if he is number ten. Maybe I might do an OMM for it someday. Either way, I've made more build up for " **NERV Bets on Death Battle!** " and " **Evangelion: You Shall (not) Win This Time** ". Look forward to more, next time!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, Samurai Jack to Genndy and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read.

* * *

 _" **Long ago, in a distant land,** I, **Aku** , the shapeshifting **Master of Darkness** , unleashed an **unspeakable evil!** But a **foolish** samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to **oppose** me. Before the final blow was struck, I **tore open a portal in time** and flung him into the future, **where my evil is law!** Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is **Aku...** "_

 _(Aku leaves and a new chilling voice has taken its place)_

 _"However, unknown to the foolish samurai or the bumbling Aku, was a new evil coming to swallow him up in the void of darkness. Unaware that this threat had knowledge of their world to a tee and a badass crew. With that in tow, the world will suffer under a new evil, under the wrath of I, **Jōshō."**_

* * *

 **The Fall of the Future**

 **Jōshō Arc 5**

 **Chapter 4: (XCIV) Endurion's War Cry**

* * *

Jōshō and his crew were currently on their ship after they just pillaged a random village for no real reason. They knew that they had a lot of time on their hands due to dealing with Aku's hellspawns.

"Oi, how much time we got?" Keitaro asked.

"About three episodes." Jōshō said. "I'm tempted to just to skip ahead with Metsu Control."

"Well go ahead. We'll all on the ship." Delia said flicking her white hair.

Jōshō got holding the yellow Metsu Emerald in his hand and readied himself. He raised up and shouted, "METSU CONTROL!" The emerald glowed surrounding the ship in a yellow force field while shifting time on the planet to the next "canon" point. For them that was the point where the High Priestess made her appearance to fight Ashi. Once done, the crew set themselves up. Using a Henge (Transformation Technique), Jōshō appeared to be Jack and sat meditating. Delia used a Henge to appear as Ashi and the rest of the team used Henge to appear as the rest of the daughters. Right on the cue, after Shinobu slaughtered the Orc Army by herself, HP made herself known.

"The samurai is here, but why do you not attack?" She asked only to get punched by Delia right in the ribs. "What the?"

Puffs of smoke came as they broke their Henges. High Priestess pulled her dagger only Keitaro to shoot it out of her hands with Haruka. HP got her iron claws out and foolishly charged at Jōshō.

"Iron Body." He said as she came down to strike.

Her claws shattered touching his skin and Jōshō grabbed her to give her a headbutt which cracked her mask.

"What happened to the samurai and my daughters?" HP said holding her face.

Jōshō then had a devious idea.

"We killed the Samurai under Aku's orders. He is aware you were making supersoliders without his permission and we have detain them." Jōshō said deviously. "You are lucky I don't call Aku to deal with you now."

The High Priestess panicked in horror seeing that Jōshō held the samurai's accursed blade like it was a mere trophy for him. Delia and the crew caught on to what Jōshō was planning.

"Please, don't call the Master." She said in a panicked tone.

"Well then, you're going to have to appease us then." Jōshō said leaning up against a rock. "But there is nothing you can do. You're simply going to just have to die."

Jōshō did not tolerate abusive parents at all considering his "childhood" or lack thereof. He might have been a villain, but even he had had twisted standards. Keitaro was on the same boat considering his aunt and grandmother. HP tried to flee only to get shot in the knee by Keitaro's Haruka. Jōshō raised his hand charging a black and yellow energy sphere.

"Metsu Big Bang Attack!" Jōshō said rocketing the ki sphere forward.

The energy sphere vaporized HP along with half the mountain in a mass explosion. Jōshō calmed down as the dust cleared. The team promptly left the mountain, but they ran into someone who stood in front of their ship. It appeared to an old man with dark skin, grey hair, and wearing a men's kimono. He had a storage scroll in his hands and upon closer inspection had a thunderbolt mark over his left eye.

"So we finally meet at last? Jōshō." The old man said.

Jōshō drew Paradise Lost on instinct sensing the old man's warper blood. The old man was to the team's shock an eighth level warper meaning he was an extension of some Earth Primer's dream.

"No need to fear me. I am not long for this world. You are an Endurion without Saiyan blood, yes?" The old man asked.

"Yes, I am." Jōshō said.

"The Endurion race is one of endurance. A true parallel to the Saiyan race. Mix the two and you have a balanced and dangerous fighter. However, they lose access to the superforms the Endurions have due to their dominate Saiyan gene. The only exception is the accursed Power family. However, they can only achieve it due to having piece of the deity Voltias mixed within them and even then it's only a mutated form of the true Endurion form. The true form itself had been lost to time." The old Endurion explained. "You can awaken it!"

"Why me? I'm not exactly a nice guy." Jōshō mused.

"I know off four great evils rising. One of **darkness** , one of **lust** , one of a **wicked smile** , and one of **apathy**. You'll have to aid in crushing them. Besides, if the world in going to fear anyone, it should be an Endurion." He explained to Jōshō sternly. "However, there is a price."

"Don't care about it, show me how to awoken." Jōshō said with a glare.

The old Endurion opened the scroll showing a sealing matrix and explained that a bolt of pure Endurion lighting on it would trigger the required electromagnetic pulse. Jōshō channeled the Metsu Emerald and formed electric energy in his hand. Jōshō took the plunge slamming his hand onto the seal to unseal it. The result sent a subtle pulse across the multiverse. What Jōshō neglected to hear was that by doing this, he gave all Endurions who do not have the Saiyan blood access to these super forms. Which meant that his uncle Akira, his father Kaneda, his sister Katsumi II, and his half-brother Tatsuya could achieve these forms in time. Granted they had no idea…expect Katsumi, who was watching Jōshō from her office at the Order of Reality's headquarters.

"I need to call Evie. Akira need to hear this." Katsumi said getting her BlackTab.

It was then a shiver went out the spines of many warpers. Akira was already a powerful warrior and had the Kaio-ken and the Potential Unleashed form under his belt. It was the nightmare of many warpers that the Endurion race had its own SUPER FORM, and it was soon to come true. Even if Jōshō knew this, he still would have done so either way.

"You already have the power level needed to get this it. You need to do in hone your bio-electricity, focus on it over your body, and power up. As a warper, this will make it easy for you." The old man said as the scroll dispersed into white flames. "Especially how close you were to the pulse and you were the one to unseal the power within. I warn you that for you especially, it will hurt a lot."

Jōshō fell to his knee is evident pain screaming in agony. Electricity surged around him as his team promptly backed away to a safe distance. The clouds grew dark as thunder crackled. The air reeked of ozone.

(Cues: Pantera - 10's)

Despite the pain, Jōshō started laughing. It wasn't the laugh of lightheartedness, no. It was the laugh of insanity.

 ** _My skin is cold, transfusion with somebody morose and_**

 ** _old, drop into fruitless dying_**

Jōshō forced himself up as bolts of lightning came crashing down around him. His skin burned and produced steam reeking of ozone.

 ** _It was tempting and bared, the whoring angel rising  
Now burning prayers, my silent time of losing_**

His dark hair rose up with its ends glowing and both of his red eyes visible. Jōshō screamed as a bolt of dimensional lightning crashed on Jōshō's face marking him with a thin yet jagged thunderbolt mark over his left eye. The Mark of Thunderia, Voltia's Blessing, and the Thunder Scar were all different names for it. The mark fresh, it oozed out blood.

 ** _My foes - they can't destroy my body  
Colliding slow, like life itself_**

Jōshō gripped his knuckles taking full control of himself. His warper's will giving him the edge to push himself past his limits. Memories of his father and the crap raising he gave him flashed in his mind.

 ** _Long for the blur, we cannot dry much longer  
Cement to dirt, disgusted with my cheapness_**

Memories of Jihi came to mind and a crater formed around him with the ground giving off electric shocks to anyone who dare come near. Warper energy flowed around him and with it all coming to a head.

 ** _My foes - they can't destroy my body  
Colliding slow, like life itself_**

 ** _My foes - they can't destroy my body  
Colliding slow, like life itself_**

 ** _Reaching down, staring up (at the forgiver)_**

Jōshō stared up into the sky and made a powerful roar finishing the transformation and releasing a pure wave of warper energy across the idea. A massive bolt of dimensional lightning crashed onto him enveloping his body. Shinobu fainted as her body couldn't handle it, Keitaro was barely standing, Delia had to use her spear for support, and Michiko was on her knees.

"So he's done it…he's awakened…Shin Warper's Will on top of achieving, the first Endurion super form, Megavolt!" The old Endurion said with a savage grin.

The rest of the crew still awake looked on in awe. Jōshō looked different as his bare back had four small tattoo-eqsue markings appearing like the ends of transformers. An electric blue circuitry pattern was on his skin having an eerie glow. His body appeared leaner, his eyes were now completely black with a red lining around it, and his hair stood up with the ends electric blue.

"You've done it…you're unlocked the first form, Megavolt. How do you feel now?" The old Endurion asked.

Jōshō had a fanged grin on his face showing his new lupine-like fangs.

"I feel electric!" Jōshō said as electricity sparked around him.

"Now I can go and die in peace knowing that you have taken the first step. A warning to you. There are four forms. Megavolt, Gigavolt, Terravolt, and lastly Petavolt. Each form stronger than the last! Goodbye, Megavolt Jōshō!" The old Endurion said before vanishing.

Jōshō immediately broke out of his Megavolt form falling to his knees from exhaustion. The storm faded as well as Delia helped him up. Jōshō had a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"I guess now my cousins have something to fear. I only stayed out of their way due to their Super Saiyan forms. But now I can even the score…let's see what will happen now!" Jōshō said laughing with glee.

Unknown to Jōshō, Katsumi made plans to leave HQ for a bit to obtain this form for herself. Katsumi was shocked to see that Jōshō of all people got Shin Warper's Will. Their father did have something to brag about now. Three of the four kids he had now possess Shin Warper's Will in their arsenal and if the half-sibling got it would complete the set. The only one of Akira's kids to have Shin Warper's Will so far is Evie, Ryder, and Ryker. Katsumi and Evie had something in common. Unlike the others so far, their Shin Warper Will was an **inborn** power from birth. Katsumi's BlackTab rang with Evie calling to which she answered.

"This is Katsumi, cuz." Katsumi said.

"I've been doing some housecleaning here in Shin Vega. I sensed it. Jōshō's now the eighth warper to have Shin Warper's Will." Evie said. "I feared this day would come."

"He still has to learn to control it." Katsumi countered.

"True, but this makes the soup all the spicier." Evie said concerned.

"We already have Demeniso and Black Rose as an issue. That old bastard said there was another force. I'm going to have Merch investigate." Katsumi said.

"Increasing Jōshō's bounty?" Evie asked.

"Not much. I'll wait for him to kill Aku and then I'll increase it. Right now, if I act rashly, he'll know I was onto him." Katsumi said sharply. "He'll think it's because of Aku dying."

"Good call." Evie remarked.

"For now, I'll hunt down that old man before he croaks." Katsumi said. "Keep up your training, and hold off getting Akira that message for now."

Evie asked why and Katsumi said that she needed to make sure of a few things before involving Akira and Genevieve.

* * *

The world did not know what just happened and they assumed it was just a freak lightning storm. However, people like the Scotsman knew better. This was the beginning of the end…and they made the mistake thinking that was because of Aku.

* * *

(A/N: What a chapter! I want to say that I've been wanting to create super forms for the Endurion race I created for years. Closest I had gotten was the Eletrco form for the Power family in my old trilogy. Now I didn't create one proper because most of the Endurions have Saiyan blood. That's when I realized that Jōshō was prime opportunity for expanding the Endurite lore. As for the form's name, the naming is a reference to format bytes. Look up the pattern and you'll get why. As for the number of forms being four, that's a bit of a secret. Either way, I cannot spoil more. Next time, the allies of Samurai Jack are on the chopping back as Jōshō tries out his new form! And as for the force of **apathy,** that is for another story. The force of a **wicked smile** was hinted to in another work.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, Samurai Jack to Genndy and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read.

* * *

 _" **Long ago, in a distant land,** I, **Aku** , the shapeshifting **Master of Darkness** , unleashed an **unspeakable evil!** But a **foolish** samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to **oppose** me. Before the final blow was struck, I **tore open a portal in time** and flung him into the future, **where my evil is law!** Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is **Aku...** "_

 _(Aku leaves and a new chilling voice has taken its place)_

 _"However, unknown to the foolish samurai or the bumbling Aku, was a new evil coming to swallow him up in the void of darkness. Unaware that this threat had knowledge of their world to a tee and a badass crew. With that in tow, the world will suffer under a new evil, under the wrath of I, **Jōshō."**_

* * *

 **The Fall of the Future**

 **Jōshō Arc 5**

 **Chapter 5: (XCV) A Change in Plans (+Lemon)**

* * *

Jōshō was hard at work training his Megavolt form. He was no fool. He knew he had to keep training the form to master it to get through the stages. He knew full well an untrained super form was not worth it's salt. The rest of the crew were also training since that day with them soon eating a meal cooked by Shinobu.

"What's our progress?" Delia asked. "I'm managed to learn Lightning Release to give my Spark Spear some more kick."

"I modified the laser pistol with an electro-plasma clip. Plus, I've managed to work on developing Shave better." Keitaro remarked.

"I've bettering Santoryu." Michiko said quietly.

Jōshō looked up at his team.

"I got better control." Jōshō said. "But I'm not there yet, but I got a handle on ki control for that form. I can lace my swords properly now."

"What now? We don't have to see Aku for a while." Delia remarked.

"Might as well, get rid of anyone who could pose as a threat. Scotsman especially. By now, he should be a ghost by Celtic magic. I got an idea." Jōshō said maliciously. "By the end of it, we'll be making some good money."

Everyone in the team was curious of Jōshō's devious plan. His plan was rather simple as it was to neutralize the ghost before dealing with the daughters. The daughters were not really a threat, but the ghost was. Taking to the helm of the ship, Delia piloted the Vladilena to Scotsman's territory. On the ship, Jōshō was able to spy one of the daughters of his in the forest surrounded the area.

"I'm going down. This bastard has his base hidden well. This one is all alone and I'll be alone to get the information out of her." Jōshō said getting his swords ready.

"How?" Delia said.

"One thing many idiot heroes have their pride, honor, and their word. They never go back on it if their steadfast. A smart person can take advantage of that." Jōshō remarked.

He had to get a new outfit after his first Megavolt transform ruined his earlier outfit. He now wore a sleeveless black uwagi, a long-sleeved dark grey undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and metallic grey boots. There were mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, a green gauntlet that covered much of his arms, and overlapping armor on some parts of his body. The overlapping armor was a metallic gray (made with Adamantium) which consisted of a guard on both shoulders, forearms, over his gauntlets on his arms, one for each of his thighs, knees, and the top and soles of his feet. This was his new battle armor adjusted specifically for Jōshō to use his electrical attacks without worry of destroying them. Jōshō called it, "Volt Armor". However, Jōshō knew he was going to all out, and, with a click of his BlackTab, his outfit changed.

The outfit Jōshō donned was a bit more casual. Jōshō wore a white tank top with the family insignia, fingerless black gloves, dark grey jeans and black ninja sandals along with a long sleeve black leather jacket. He also had a black bandana around his neck to put over his neck if he wanted. He still wore Jihi's wedding band as a necklace but did not wear his current wedding ring.

"I'll text you the details when I get them." Jōshō said before opening the hatch. "Stay hidden in the air until then!"

 **(Cues: Naruto Shippuden - Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Leaf Forest)**

Jōshō leapt out of the ship and floated out into the thick forest. Keeping Tainted Wrath stored in his BlackTab, he zipped through the forest. One would assume Jōshō was a mere wandering shinobi and that was his intent. It did not take him long to find the lone daughter. Jōshō was learn from his BlackTab that this was Isla, the second-in-command. He sensed her energy first.

"This proves that HP is an incompetent trainer. These chicks would stomp the daughters in a fistfight." Jōshō thought. "Then again, considering the hellish advantage of having Aku in their blood, it could go either way."

He was thinking of how to get a handle on her when noticed she was wielding the partially destroyed claymore belonging to the Scotsman himself. Jōshō then had an idea in mind of how he could get the information and gain some bonuses. Isla's hair done long with a small split on the side of her head. She was just as muscular and tall as her sisters. Jōshō knew in order to execute the plan properly, he'd have to sly and alter his end goal. He jumped down from the tree he was on spooking Isla. She turned to face glaring at him with her green eyes.

 **(Music End)**

"I mean you no harm. I'm like you. A freedom fight against Aku." Jōshō said making his half-truth. "I wish not to be under his rule either."

Isla calmed down but asked for his name.

"My name is barely important, call me Shadow." Jōshō remarked telling a faded truth. "I am basically a shadow of my old self."

"Don't be so down, my father is with me as a literal spirit and his blade is ruined." Isla said bitterly. "And nothing can fix either."

"I put be able to fix the sword." Jōshō said with a predatory grin. "For a price."

"Isn't the price of helping others worth it?" Isla asked indignantly.

"It really isn't. I am a freedom fighter, yes, but a tired one. Aku's made a mockery of your dad. Besides I can't just fix the blade for me. I require a price." Jōshō huffed. "But if you want to risk death again, I can go. Guess I came to you for nothing."

Jōshō walked away mentally counting the steps for her to make her decisions. If it was less than 20, desperate. Less than 50 for convinced. Anything more than 100 and he failed.

"Wait, name your price." Isla said frantic.

"19 steps, that's good." Jōshō thought.

Telepathically, he sent a quick message to his crew to tell him there's been a change in pains and leave the area to not be spotted. Jōshō turned around.

"Normally, I'd ask for money, but I've got enough. I rather not your soul. I'll take your dignity and your innocence instead." Jōshō said.

"Are you asking to get in my hole? That's all. Sure." Isla said casually. "I've been wanting a good hoch-magandy, but my dad's been preventing that."

If anything, that erased any guilt could have built up. Besides, he planned to repair the sword either way.

* * *

"Well, my husbands about to bang that redhead warrior." Delia said getting an update telepathically. "Well this is good for me."

"Why?" Keitaro remarked.

Delia said nothing and turned to Keitaro with a predatory grin.

"I want a test drive." Delia said dragging Keitaro into her bedroom. "Now."

"I'm a dead man." Keitaro thought. "If she's a biter."

Michiko and Shinobu were speechless before deciding to watch something on cable to drown out the sounds of sex from the bedroom.

* * *

-(Lemon Time!)-

Strewn clothes were on the ground belongs to Jōshō and Isla. Jōshō was admired Isla's built body and Isla was doing the same with him.

"Well you're certainly impressive." Jōshō said.

"Most men's members go limp in fear. I see you're not afraid of me or my father." Isla said taking the length in her hand stroking it. "Size isn't too shabby either…"

Isla was a rather unconventional example of beauty. A muscular warrior yet still soft to the touch. She had a thick trail of red hair that led to a wild and extremely thick un-groomed bush of pubic hair that coated taint and onward. There was a bit of peach fuzz for her underarms that one could feel, but not see unless they looked very closely. Her back and abs were completely smooth yet appeared to show the results of rough training. Besides all this, she had assets you could really only get in animation, DD-cup breasts, and a forty-five-inch-wide round ass that had a lot of depth. It even had freckles on it. Jōshō was not going to regret the change in plans at all.

"You're not too bad, yourself." Jōshō said with a smirk. "Something tells me you want to skip the foreplay!"

"You read my mind. Mind if I go on top?" Isla asked.

Jōshō's answer was in form of flipping the amazon her stomach and slapping her left buttcheek. It was sudden, swift, and left Isla with a shiver.

"Sorry, but only one person gets to be on top of me." Jōshō said subtly referring to Delia. "And you're not her."

"Oh, I see…" Isla said. "Didn't have to flip me."

"Eh, it gets to the point quicker." Jōshō said spreading her behind.

Jōshō was about to take the plunge but stopped himself to put on protection. He might have been evil, but he had standards. Using in with no condoms was reserved for special occasions and his wife. Jōshō growled before taking the plunge, impaling his way in her rosebud.

"Eep, I think that's the wrong slot!" Isla said twitching.

"Nah, this is the right one. It fits with my motif, and I might as well take your black cherry." Jōshō said pushing further until his length was all inside her. "Your muscles are squeezing down on me!"

Isla could groan in a mix of pleasure and pain as Jōshō slowly thrusted away into her. This would hurt any guy considering how hard her backside's muscles were squeezing on their shaft, but Jōshō kept going determined to get off. The tip of his shaft was close to her prostate getting her to moan and groan in pleasure. She gripped the roots of the grass tightly.

"Oi, mind turning me on my back?" Isla asked.

"Fine with me." Jōshō said flipping her on her back while still on her back.

The sensation of it got Isla to squirt from her flower spilling juices down it. Jōshō had a perfect of her wobbling chest and firm muscles. Jōshō flicked a nipple while taking the other in his mouth to suck on. Isla had arms around Jōshō squeezing him tightly to her.

"Don't stop!" Isla said.

"I won't if you won't!" Jōshō remarked briefly stopping his sucking to speak.

He set to fondling her while pounding away at her. It had taken a few heated moments but she had come to orgasm first squirting all over. It would be a while before Jōshō was finally ready to come to climax. He pulled out and did the reasonable thing for a villain. Coat Isla's torso and face with his semen without warning and had a sigh of relief. Jōshō rolled over rather satisfied and Isla was still panting.

"That was impressive…" Isla said. "My derriere is going to be freaking sore."

"It takes a couple times before it's feels really good." Jōshō said thinking on his wife.

Delia was coming to her own shared orgasm with Keitaro. Jōshō looked over to the damaged sword and got up. He took it in hand and honed his warper energy.

"Warper Edit." Jōshō said lowly.

He had unintentionally tapped into Shin Warper's Will as his irises diluted for a split second. The sword glowed with a black and white flames as the flames reconstructed the sword into its complete form good as new. The Celtic runes were even reconstructed perfectly as Jōshō passed off the sword to Isla.

"It's good as new. Somehow the runes were completely remade!" Isla said using it to slash a tree in half.

Jōshō was a bit woozy from that but regained his footing.

"Well…it was not easy, but I did it." Jōshō said.

Isla turned to Jōshō with a sensual look on her face. She wanted to thank him personally.

* * *

Jōshō would return to the Vladilena (which was parked back at the cliff where they fought High Priestess) with his clothes ruffled and reeking of sex. He was also completely exhausted as Isla seemed to have inhuman stamina as well. He limped into the common room to find Shinobu and Michiko watching "Konoha Law and Order: SVU" where Naruto and Karin are detectives.

"Hey, Jōshō-san, how was it?" Michiko asked not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Insane. We'll have to capture the Scotsman's daughters from another SJ universe. I think I'll spare the set in this one." Jōshō said. "Where's Delia?"

"Shower." Shinobu said as Keitaro joined the two on the couch.

"Which episode?" Keitaro asked.

"The one with the molestation case with Danzo." Shinobu remarked. "It's part 2."

"I'm game. I wonder if Sai will testify." Keitaro said eating some popcorn out of Shinobu's bucket.

Jōshō trudged off to his and Delia's bedroom. Tossing his clothes into the hamper to wash later, he walked into the shower joining Delia. His hand groped her chest as he kissed her neck.

"Missed me?" Jōshō asked.

"Had fun with that barbarian?" Delia asked.

"Yes, and it's given me an idea to ensure we don't have any loose ends. We won't be destroying this place though." Jōshō said warmly.

"It's no lost on my end. It's the multiverse. We can blow up another world and a new one will ping up." Delia said turning around to face Jōshō. "Now how about I get you clean?"

"All yours, love." Jōshō said sweetly. "Game for chopping the head off Aku tomorrow?"

"Of course." Delia said rubbing soap on Jōshō's chest. "Tell me, we're going in with sleath or through the front door."

Jōshō didn't answer only to pull his green-skinned wife into a kiss. He did not feel like like answering at the moment wanting to leave it a surprise. Unpredictability runs deep in the Blackthorn clan….

* * *

(A/N: A bit of build up before the end. It's rather humorous that Jōshō's story is ending first, but those are the breaks. As for finale, dealing with Aku will be interesting. The ending will be…rather unorthodox.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, Samurai Jack to Genndy and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read.

* * *

 _"_ _ **Long ago, in a distant land,**_ _I,_ _ **Aku**_ _, the shapeshifting_ _ **Master of Darkness**_ _, unleashed an_ _ **unspeakable evil!**_ _But a_ _ **foolish**_ _samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to_ _ **oppose**_ _me. Before the final blow was struck, I_ _ **tore open a portal in time**_ _and flung him into the future,_ _ **where my evil is law!**_ _Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is_ _ **Aku...**_ _"_

 _(Aku leaves and a new chilling voice has taken its place)_

 _"However, unknown to the foolish samurai or the bumbling Aku, was a new evil coming to swallow him up in the void of darkness. Unaware that this threat had knowledge of their world to a tee and a badass crew. With that in tow, the multiverse will fear a new evil, under the wrath of I,_ _ **Jōshō**_ _, and the Amoral Aces!_ _ **"**_

* * *

 **The Fall of the Future**

 **Jōshō Arc 5**

 **Chapter 6: A Secret Revealed and A Clean Sweep**

* * *

Josho and his team wasted no time flying the Vladilena straight to Aku's headquarters. Josho had a plan in mind and got into the "Volt Armor". Delia's opted to swap out the blouse, sarong, and heels for a tracksuit and her usual sneakers. Shinobu wore the same clothes as her usual, but had fingerless gloves on. Michiko decided to break out the black ninja bodysuit seeing this was a worthy battle. Keitaro slipped on his yellow tinted goggles. Weapons at the ready, they were ready only for the ship's computers (and their devices) beeped with a news alert.

Delia took up her BlackTab and swiped at the screen to unlock it.

"News alert. Seems they updated your cousin's bounty. In fact, his whole team got new bounties." Delia remarked.

"And so?" Michiko asked.

"One's got a bounty of nearly 81 million." Delia said.

"Is that Kenji's bounty?" Josho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, love. Sadly, his bounty is still higher than yours, but the 81 million bounty is for his team's camp whore. **Blackthorn's Camp Whore,** Jillian Wilcox." Delia said projecting the image of the bounty.

"And what's Kenji's?" Josho asked curiously.

"75 million." Delia said flatly.

"Let me get this straight. The Camp Whore is considered more dangerous than Kenji! How?" Josho said insulted at this information.

"Apparently, there's a lot. Apparently, her stamina and endurance are inhuman, hell right below Endurion standards. It's been discovered she can drain people's energy through sexual contact and physical contact ala Rogue." Delia said to Josho.

This new information got Josho to freeze, and the shock was enough for him to propel the ship up into space for her to continue. Delia pulled up the file the Order had and Josho's jaw dropped to see Jillian was label a high-level threat.

"Ok, now I see why. She can absorb the abilities of those she drains too! Like that Pinkamena monster or Majin Buu." Michiko said frightened.

"Is there a list?" Josho asked trying not to look nervous.

They got a list, but the page stated the list was incomplete and was not all who she absorbed. What they got a list of twenty people and the Amoral Aces were sweating.

 ** _List of People Jillian has absorbed:_**

 ** _(This list is currently incomplete and will be updated soon. Jillian's number of absorbed could be anywhere between 20-40. The Order can only confirm ten victims.)_**

 ** _Super Buu_**

 ** _Rick Sanchez_**

 ** _Rogue_**

 ** _X-23_**

 ** _Lady Deadpool_**

 ** _Starfire_**

 ** _Chun-Li_**

 ** _Itachi Uchiha_**

 ** _Nora Valkyrie_**

 ** _Batwoman_**

"Oh shit." Josho said blankly. "If she's absorbed from those people, that means…"

"She's been faking her idiocy for months. Hell, I don't think Kenji and his crew knows." Delia said flatly. "According to the psychologically report, she has the abilities of who she absorbs, but only minor parts of their personalities. She's basically an idiotic genius….a walking oxymoron.'

"The moment the Outsiders find out about this, they'll use this to their advantage. And while I could hack the Order to steal the information, they could just ask Jillian herself, but even that's unlikely. One thing Kenji doesn't have is perception. That's why he will not get far. Ryder's gotten far because he is quite perceptive due to that Gamer effect enhancing his senses! Ryker was always a creative kid able to sketch out ideas through his drawings and put extreme attention to details. Ace and Evie would not be prodigies without being perceptive! My siblings share it too...and so do I." Josho explained.

Josho sighed pinching the bridge between his nose.

"Simply put, Kenji is smart and somewhat savvy. But compared to all of us, he's a fucking moron with no purpose or drive!" Josho ranted. "And it sickens me how lucky this dumbass has gotten as he doesn't even deserve the bounty he has. All of his opponents so far are either on par with or weaker than him for fuck's sake!"

Josho was tempted to kick Kenji's ass, but decided to deal with his own issues. Kenji could always wait for another day. The Amoral Ace brought down the ship on Aku's fortress with Josho in a rather steamed mood. The original plan was furtive and meant to be swift, and Josho would spam Warper's Will to calm himself calm to not generate bio-electricity which started to spark around him. The team of five Henged into familiar face with Josho being the High Priestess and the rest being the Daughters of Aku. With their Henges up, they easily were about enter into the fortress to gain audience with Aku. The shapeshifting master of darkness rose from his throne to greet them.

"Greetings, Aku, oh mighty master of darkness!" "High Priestess" said. "We have come to inform you of good news. The samurai has fallen!"

Aku's jaw hit the dirt as Josho produced the sword. Aku broke out into a victory dance. Had he looked closer he would have realized that sword was tainted. With his back turned, Josho slashed at Aku by chopping off his ring faster.

"What are you doing?! What?!" Aku said in shock as the Henge broke to reveal it was all a ruse.

"Yes, we lied about who we were, but I did not lie about the samurai. He is dead, and you will join him!" Josho said.

 **(Cues: Fierce Battle – Metal Slug 5)**

 **Amoral Aces vs Aku**

Before Aku could strike, Shinobu got in front of her teammate. Positioning her arms and hands spread over her forehead, she released a Solar Flare. It was intended to merely blind Aku, but she unintentionally give Aku a bit of damage. The sudden intense light burned at Aku's skin of darkness getting him to howl out in pain. The blindness effect may have taken his vision for a while, but Aku fired out his eye beams down at the five.

"Scatter!" Josho ordered as the five leapt away into different directions.

Keitaro fired his sidearm, Haruka, in rapid fire mode after Aku using Warper's Edit to make the plasma blast capable of harming Aku. However, Keitaro lost Haruka to a well-timed palm strike from Aku crushing the sidearm and nearly got Keitaro's side.

"Bastard nipped at my jacket!" Keitaro said as he fired a Shine Shot right at Aku.

Aku regained his vision used his body to unleash electricity on all five of them. That proved to be futile when Keitaro, Shinobu, Michiko used Josho at a living lighting rod. Delia boldly used her Spark Spear as a lighting rod and got her weapon supercharged for her risk.

"Hey Aku, here's a taste of your own poison!" Delia said twirling her spear in her hand.

Dodging Aku's chop on the ground she stood on, she drove Spark Spear into his left hand releasing electricity into it. Having his power turned on did a modest amount of damage on the dark lord. With a rush of strength, Aku lifted his hand sending Delia tumbling to the ground with her spear out of a reach. Aku shot a column of fire down on him to which Delia rolled out of the way to avoid being burned.

Michiko and Josho readied for a team using Tainted Wrath and the Hina Blade. Both held their swords horizontally above the shoulder of their arms (left for Josho, right for Michiko), and then performed in sync a circular swing.

"720-Pound Phoenix!" Both said in snyc.

That swing launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling at Aku which merged into a bigger one. The attack hammered Aku with enough force to send him crashing out of his fortress into the cold ground outside.

"Thanks for the save, darling." Delia said getting up to snag her spear.

"Sweetheart, this is only Round 1! Time for Round 2!" Josho said unsheathing Paradise Lost to dual wield.

 **(Cues: Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - 3 Way Deadlock)**

Ironic, that word spread quickly that people were fighting Aku and giving the bastard a run for his money. Many were on their help to provide aid, and they would find themselves in a three-way deadlock. Josho and his team were still combatting Aku, but had to keep the "allies" out of their way. Keitaro had to shove one of Ravers out of the way to nail Aku with another ki blast. Shinobu kept up attacks with her minigun using explosives rounds not caring if an innocent flying on the giant birds got hit focusing on Aku. Delia was flying about jabbing him with his spear before flying back to get out of his range. Josho and Michiko kept up the sword attacks hammering Aku with attack after attack. Michiko and Josho were also being the sponge in taking the most damage from Aku.

"Time to finish this!" Josho said with his injuries healing thanks to regeneration.

His regeneration was a bit faster now thanks to awakening Megavolt, and Michiko had immortality patching her up.

"Going for the finisher? I'll get the crowd back!" Michiko said to Josho.

Michiko flew around forcing the "allies" back with Shinobu, Keitaro, and Delia aiding in doing so. Josho turned to face Aku and powered up to Megavolt form.

"You instead to fight me alone?" Aku said laughing at Josho's "bravado". "And finish me, how foolish?"

"It's not foolish, you arrogant fuck. This ends here and now!" Josho said holding out his swords. "Michiko, I need to battle Enteru!"

Michiko tossed it and Josho caught the handle of his with his teeth. He took a stance.

"In my family, only my uncle Akira has done this successfully. And I will be the second." Josho said calmly.

 **(Cues: One Piece Ost - Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura (1:10))**

Josho's ki rose causing the ground to darken several meters in diameter from where he stood and blow away a gust of wind. The clouds darkened and lightning stuck. Honing on his Shin Warper's Will, it manifested himself in a dark aura emanating from himself into a being with six arms and three heads.

" **Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura!"** Josho said as the aura of Ashura shone.

Aku recoiled with evident fear to see Jack's sword (Tainted Wrath) multiplied into three.

"Aku…" The left Josho head with Paradise in his mouth said.

"Death awaits…." The right Josho head with Tainted Wrath in his mouth.

Aku could have tried to grow into a giant and crushed Josho under his heel. But Aku was livid to see the "demon", and claimed he could match him. So, he copied the copier by shapeshifting to a similar state of Josho. Aku leapt up to the top of his tower looking down on Josho.

"Foolish warrior, I, Aku, am the shapeshifting master of darkness, you are no samurai!" Aku said.

Aku spins around quickly in a circle while using elongating his body to gain extra momentum and spin faster, and then launches a massive crescent moon-like projectile of compressed darkness down at Josho. The attack was large enough to wipe out the entire army if it hit the ground, and Josho leapt up flying right at holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards Aku. Josho slashed through Aku's attack turning into a dark mist blinding Aku for the moment to allow to Josho to powerfully slash through Aku with all nine of his swords at once. The wrath of three of Tainted Wrath caused demon blood to spray out of Aku grievously injuring him. Josho landed on the tower a foot away ending in a position where all the swords are held to fan out with Aku's blood dripping off them.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)**

Josho's transformation faded as Michiko used telekinesis to recall her sword out of Josho's mouth to which he let go. Josho allowed sheathed Paradise Lost and walked up to the fallen demon.

"Hey Aku, since you're going to die, allow to me to tell you a secret. This sword of darkness was the Samurai's blade tainted by me, and you're going to complete the sword with your power. I will bring chaos, and you're merely the stepping stone." Josho said a low whisper before driving Tainted Wrath through Aku's skull.

Aku screamed as Tainted Wrath glowed absorbing his darkness and destroying him. Aku would fade into white Flames of Creation with Josho securing a chunk of it in an energy bubble. Tainted Sword's metal grew blacker and reeked of pain and sorrow as Josho sheathed it away. His job was done and he powered back down to base form.

 **(Music Ends)**

With a brust of Shin Warper's Will, he knocked out all of the non-warpers in the area. He had to work fast for this. His teammates got to editing their memories. It was a simple matter of Josho looking an alternate universe where Jack perished and bringing that Ashi to this one, and get a Jack who lost Ashi by returning to the past to slay Past Aku to this one. When Josho and his team left there, the army awoke, and they praised Jack for slaying Aku due to their altered memories. Jack was completely confused and would have said something if not for Ashi tackle hugging Jack. Both were immensely shocked to see each other, but glad nevertheless. This time, Jack decided to stay in the future…for Ashi's sake. If only Jack knew…

* * *

 _Josho's Log Entry Number XXX_

 _The trip to gather more powers and abilities was a total success. Tainted Wrath is a lot more dangerous now even able to burst into flames, bouts of ice, and electricity. The weapons the team and I gained were rather impressive. Keitaro had to go without due to Aku crushing his gun. Either way, those fools think Jack killed Aku and I'm fine with this. All and all, a good run. However, we ended up gaining new crewmates to my surprise. It seems that Emoji mother hunted us down asking us to join our crew. Apparently, they got attacked and Te got killed in the crossfire. Bue wanted to join us for Tali's safety. So, that's how we got our own camp whore in Bue. Tali would be our assistant, specifically for tasks in cleaning and in the kitchen with Shinobu. She was a bit young, so we had to slowly train her in combat. So, this trip went from good run to excellent._

 _Josho out._

* * *

Josho finished typing his log and closed his laptop mewling with a bit of pleasure for his orgasm. Under his desk, Bue was obediently oral servicing her new boss. Bue was initially a bit against being the team's camp whore, but she quickly realized they were a team of mercenaries (on their good days). Plus, Josho did offer to take in the daughter. So, Bue bucked up willing to serve, but cut a deal with Josho that Tali was not be "touched". Josho had no issue with it and was willing to enforce that part of the deal. As Josho got up to zip up his pants, Bue got out from under the desk swallowing the seminal fluid from him. Bue was dismissed to her and Tali's new room while the core crew gathering in the lab. They were all currently in space away from the Earth not wanting anyone on the planet to see the chunk of Aku's essence they boosted.

Josho held the bubble up.

"I'll split it in five. Absorbing these Flames of Creations might give us a new ability." Josho said being dispersing the bubble.

The five absorbed the flames and tried to see if they got any new abilities of it. Delia, to her joy, gained Aku's regeneration. Keitaro gained Aku's eye beams to his disappointment considering most could do that with ki.

"At least they look cool." Keitaro muttered.

Shinobu, to the shock of the entire team, gained Aku's necromancy and corruption powers. Michiko gained Aku's near-immortality, but it was canceled out by Michiko's already immortal body.

"Oh, come on, really?" Michiko complained.

Josho gained Aku's elemental control to project and control the elements of the physical world, combat skills, and telekinesis (since Josho had that already, it was merely enhanced).

"Well team, I say we pay Kenji a visit." Josho said turning to the fourth wall. "Time Kenji got some character development…"

The group all had devious looks on their faces, especially Shinobu. Considering the Dragon World was ripe with dead and powerful villain, she could practice her new necromantic powers! The Vladilena's course was set….next stop….Kenji.

* * *

Josho Arc 5 – Complete

* * *

(A/N: And so, it ends fairly well with Kenji in for it now. Yes, Josho has gained Nine Sword Style under his arsenal of techniques, but here's an interesting fact. Akira's version is very different in context as it off more angelic and heroic bases. Josho basically did it close to the original version. And with the new powers, the team has now, they are definitely going to be a major threat in the future. Josho's adventures will continue over at **Not Another High School Fanfiction** , so head over there and stay tuned. By the way, nobody expected Jillian to be wanted for being Pinkamena Lite! Haha!)


End file.
